A Cheery Year!
by Midnight's Painful Cry
Summary: Paige Sky is the new girl in forks. after all the things the Cullens have been though they now have Edwards younger brother, who just moved in with them after almost 70 years of freelancing and now Paige who brings many new things to them.


**Okay. i got bored one day and started thinking of this so i typed it up. if its confusing... ima be so sad -_-. maybe i wont but yeah. I've been really busy now, kinda sad and exciting but questions are nice. so are ideas ^.^**

So clever, whatever. I live to die another day, until I fade away…

That was what I wrote for the past year in my French class every day. My teacher ended up calling my mother. To get me out my "shell" and to think deeper into other topics. However, she didn't care enough to be any help. Instead, she was moving me to forks, with my dad and brother, in the middle of the semester so I was alone.

I'm fine with being alone more than anyone is.

**T~H~E~D~A~Y~O~F~S~C~H~O~O~L**

"Ready for school Squirt?" I rolled my eyes at my brother; he _just_ graduated not even a year ago. His name was Nathan Edward Roy Sky the second. But I call him by our last name.

"Yeah, yeah… can you get my books?" "You mean _my_ books?"

I looked at him and glared at him as if I was burning holes into his soul.

"You know Sky that when your flame goes out you're nothing but a doll with dead eyes." Sky's brow rose as I walked to and took the book from off the table and hurried down the stairs.

"What does that mean?" He whined as he followed me out the door, snow falling down on my hair as I turned to face him.

"Think. _Hard_." I stated, turning around and walking to school.

When I got to school, there were many faces staring at me; it was as if I was from another planet. Looking down was my only escape from the stares as I walked to the office. The office was not huge, and it was not tiny. It was like a bedroom-sized office. I walked to the desk of slowly, trying to get my hair out my left eye, standing on the tip of my toes as I looked at the woman in the tank top.

"Um. Excuse me…" I said softly, seeing her look at me with a warm gentle smile. "Why good morning young lady. Are you Paige Sky?" I nodded and smiled 'sweetly' to her and she nodded, handing me a paper with my classes on them.

"Thank you ma'am." I stated softly before walked out the office, looking at the first class on the list.

**_Choir- room 115- Mrs. Rowe_**

I smiled softly and saw the one after that was band. I looked at the halls and as well as the numbers on each classroom and soon found my class; I opened the door to go in.

**H~A~L~F~T~H~E~D~A~Y**

I walked around and looked around as for it was lunch. I did not really _know_ anyone well enough to eat lunch with them. Nor did I want to.

But it was hard enough with the fact that everyone had already had picked their groups in the freshman population, and I was not in any of them. Not now, not ever. As I walked to an empty table I saw a group of kids walking in. most of them were in pairs. however three were not. One had blond hair. His hair fit the frame of his face, his golden eyes looking at mine before smirking. The one behind him had bronze hair. He was taller than the first. He had his books in his hand as he walked; looking as if no one was there with him or anyone around him. The last one; I stared at for more than a few seconds. He had short brown hair and was the shortest of the group. His eyes were wondering around until he saw me. His black eyes on me as he grinned widely, and then walked over.

"Hi." He greeted when he came over, sitting down next to me, his hip touching mine as he sat. I tried to smile, but it was not showing very well.

"Hey..." I stated, picking at my food as he smiled friendly at me and asked my name.

"Paige Pantalaimon Sky (A/N: I like the name! It's cute! In addition to being long!) But Paige is fine…" The boy chuckled.

"You're named after Pan from the golden compass?" I nodded "My dad loves his name."

"Well I'm Eliwood Royal Cullen." I nodded and looked at him. "Or Wood."

I tilted my head at the name.

"How about Eli?" Ginning at the name he nodded and chuckled deeply before the bell rang.

"Alright Panata." He smirked as he offered his hand. I wasn't going to take it. I stared at his hand as he withdrew it and shoved it into his pants pocket.

"Well Panata. I'll see you later." It's Paige!" I shouted as he left, his footsteps matching the teen with bronze hair, their expressions the same, as they seemed to morph into one person as they walked along the other. I watched in amazement as I gathered my things. Can two people be like one human being? Yeah, they are called twins; the ones that finish the other's sentences.

After hours of torture at school, I got home, and soon flipped open Sky's laptop and sat outside on my windowsill. I was looking up something my history teacher had told me. His name was Mr. Bellona. He wanted to have a job studying the human body and the human soul as well. He was also my science teacher so I was doing extra credit to get an A in his class. (Like I wouldn't catch up but at least I don't have to do anything with termites or anything since if one dies you get an F.)

"Paige? You home?" I looked down to see my dad was opening the door to the house; he did not look up so he did not see me.

"Yeah dad!" I shouted as the door slammed shut. I looked toward the door that was soon opened gently.

"What are you doing?" He asked me. I _smiled_ and chuckled.

"Extra credit on what I find interesting for my teacher in science." Dad nodded and sighed, walking to me to look at what I was looking at.

"The difference between Human and animal senses?" I nodded.

The topic was very interesting to me true. However, the name was also the reason I picked it. It got straight to the point on this topic.

"Isn't this class for upper-classman?" I frowned at his use of the classes.

"Some other lower-classman have the class too dad…" I grumbled; my eyes tightly shut as I pinched the bridge of my nose. Dad nodded and attempted to kiss my hair but I leaned outside the open window.

"Paige!! If you wanna jump do NOT take my child with you!!!" I looked down to see Sky, a dumb tooth showing smile that I hate to see. He had his hands on his light blue jeans and on the end of his button up dress shirt; why'd he have to open it like that, it's COLD!!

"Fine!" I tossed his laptop on the bed and leaned down so I fell. My dad and my brother gasped as I fell.

The air was cool and thin as I fell, it felt like an eternity. Humans, unlike cats and other animals that can land and balance well do not have good balance; it would be a nasty fall. I opened my eyes as something rang inside my head. I saw forms that seemed to be moving around me. As I felt my feet touched the ground I covered my eyes with my arms.

"Paige are you okay?" I heard Sky as I opened my eyes against my sleeves. Peeking out I still saw a shadow move around my face.

"Y-yeah…" I shut my eyes as I pushed his hand by and started to walk inside the house. _What_ was going _on_?

The whole way up the stairs I kept my sight straight even when my dad was running to me, I walked in my room and had slammed the door in his face.

Laying on my bed I flinched as everything in my vision got brighter. Too bright for me to see.

_Go away….go away..._

I thought softly and soon it was as if someone had removed their hands; I could see.

"Electric Sensitive?" I questioned. Sharks used Electric waves to see it's pray in shadows of the movements. Maybe I just got too into the paper.

Not only that? But I landed on my feet without stumbling or tripping, mind you without any broken limbs like I should have.

_Is it possible for humans to have a super-natural moment…? No, no, no, no. that is too freaky._

I sighed and continued to type my paper.

**T~H~E~N~E~X~T~D~A~Y**

I stared at the microwave as my food was being heated. My eyes seemed to be shifting more than normal so I had covered one of my eyes with my hair; last night it had started to burn and it was twitching so I covered it then as well.

"Paige why aren't you dressed?" dad asked.

"I'm waiting for my food dad… Loose nail." I heard dad whistle and shift as if he stepped over something.

"Nice eye Paige."

"I didn't look dad..."

"You sure?"

"Yes since I am _staring_ at the microwave." I replied, my teeth grinding against the other as he tried to make me believe with him that I looked before telling him of the nail. The truth was I could hear it rub against the wood floor. It was rather loud.

As the food was finished I snatched it out, dug a spoon in it, and gulped it down before making toast.

"I heard it rub against the wood. It was loud." I stated with my mouth full. Dad shook his head as his answer to my statement.

"You saw it sweetie." I frowned and took the toast and got dressed walking to the front to get my shoes before walking out the door, not even bothering to say goodbye.

_Like he's the clever one. If he's so clever. I would be fucking up._

**thats the end of chapter one. hope you liked it. Bella is gonna be in the next chapter kay? ^.^ and i get to go to king buffet!! bye~!**

**-midnight.**


End file.
